Increase in recording density of magnetic recording devices (HDD) which record and reproduce information is demanded. As a measure for achieving high density of magnetic disks, bit patterned media (BPM) have been considered. A bit pattern medium has a magnetic film divided into numerous dots each corresponding to one bit. Consequently, it is possible to improve recording density while suppressing bit inversion due to thermal fluctuation. Further, a servo pattern can be formed together with dots on a magnetic film, which makes it unnecessary to record a servo signal separately, and hence can improve productivity.
In the manufacturing process of the BPM, a mold is pressed against a resist applied on a magnetic recording layer, so as to transfer a projecting and recessed pattern of the mold to the resist. With this patterned resist being a mask, the magnetic recording layer is processed.
Here, separating the mold from the patterned resist (mold release) is not always easy. It is possible that the resist adheres to the mold, and the mold release becomes difficult (decrease in mold release property). As a measure for this, it is conceivable to apply a release agent on the mold so as to prevent adhesion of the resist to the mold. However, when the projecting and recessed pattern of the mold is minute, precision of transfer of the pattern may decrease.